


I'm Already Basically a Cat, Why do You Want More?

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: The Scripts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Just some cute shit, Kittens, M/M, Married SpAus, One-Shot, Prompt Based, domestic life, script form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: Antonio finds some kittens in a rainy alley on the way home from work, abandoned, so he brings them home. Roderich isn’t happy. But will Antonio convince Roderich to let them keep one?Written in script/play format.One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, “Roderich and Antonio taking care of a bunch of orphan puppies and/or kittens.”

 

*One evening in the late fall, Antonio was walking home down the street in the biting cold rain, coat and scarf drawn tight around him, in an attempt to get home before the rain got too heavy. He had forgotten his umbrella that morning beside the door, so his protection was simply the hood of his trenchcoat and it wasn’t doing much, drenching a good bit of his face and hair. Antonio had been debating for several minutes, as the wind bit into his skin, if he should call it quits and hail a cab or not, but he was only a few blocks from home, so he stubbornly stuck it out. It was a good thing he did, too, otherwise, he would have never heard the faint and desperate mewing of kittens from inside an alley near his home.

*Curiously, the Spaniard padded into the narrow space -- the disgusting street wet and, somehow, even colder than outside -- and followed the sounds to a small, soggy box with the the water-logged words “Free” written in permanent marker on the side. Inside the box, a half-dozen tiny kittens without a mother-cat in sight. Looking around and at the wet bundles of fur, he was instantly smitten by their adorable faces and wanted to aid their predicament.

*Cooing, he picked each of them up and held them close in the warm of his coat, the dampness from the kittens soaking through into his once-dry clothes, and quickly padded home, hoping that he hadn’t missed a kitten. It didn’t even occur to him, until he was at the door, that his 'wife', Roderich, might have something to say about taking in random, stray kittens, but he was determined to convince the man. The kittens needed help. And with that perseverance in mind, he went through the door, shaking off the rain in the entryway.

Spain: (Whispering to the kittens as he slowly shrugged off his wet clothes.)  Shh, don't make a sound yet, _gatitos_.  [Kittens.]  (Louder.)  Querido, are you home?

Austria: (Playing the piano, his head picks up as he hears the door and his husband come in. He gets up from the piano, walking towards the door.)  Hallo Anton.

Spain: (Still wearing his coat, it drawn tightly around his frame to conceal the kittens, he smiles at the Austrian.)  Hola, Rodrigo~. How was your day?

Austria: Quiet and Bad Touch Trio-free, danke gotte.

Spain: Ah, bueno.  (Kisses the other, smiling at him.)  I'm glad you had a pretty good day, querido.

From inside Antonio's coat: Mew?

Austria: What was that?

Spain: *TOO SOON. --  A-ah, I found something on my way home tonight . . .  (Grins sheepishly, peeking his coat open to reveal the soggy kittens.)

Austria: (Looks to see multiple eyes. He draws himself up sternly, narrowing his eyes as he crosses his arms. Warningly.)   _Antonio_. . .

Spain: (Quickly.)  Rodrigo, they were in a soggy box in an alley and they are hungry and were crying, and I couldn't just _leave_ them in the _rain!_ They didn't even have a mother! Some _tonto_ left them in the rain alone!

Austria: (Narrows his eyes further.)

Spain: _Por favor!_ Can we take care of them querido?  (Large, pouty kitten eyes.) _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease~?_  (Pauses, trying a different tactic.)  You wouldn't leave poor, defenseless kittens out in the rain alone without food, would you?

Austria: (Pinches the bridge of his nose.)  We can keep them until the morning. Then, we're taking them to a shelter.

Spain: (Pouts, but doesn't push it.)  Si . . .

Austria: _Stay here._ I'm going to grab a towel to put them in before you track mud and water all over the house. Understood?

Spain: Si! Gracias amor~.  (Smiles. Maybe charming him with their adorableness will cause him to rethink? At least, maybe for a couple kittens?)

Austria: (Walks off, grabbing a few old towels from the bathroom and a basket, putting a couple towels in. Coming back, he holds the basket for Antonio to put the kittens in. He then gently sets the basket down and off to the side so he can help Antonio out of his coat and dry off.)

Spain: (Once out of his coat, he peels off the damp scarf and shakes out his wet curls, being careful not to flick water at Roderich in the process. With himself mostly dry, he cleans up the small water and mud mess from the entryway and goes to pick up the basket set to the side, carrying it to the kitchen.)  They look a couple months old, wouldn't you think?

Austria: I would guess three months, give or take.

Spain: So . . . we should feed them something relatively soft? What do we even have that might suit them?

Austria: I could puree some meat for them?

Spain: Si, that would work well.  (He sets the basket down beside a counter, out of the way, and goes to help Roderich with the kitten food.)  I still can't believe someone would just _leave them_ in the rain like that.

Austria: (Hums, taking some meat out of the fridge and putting it into a blender.)

Spain: (Grabs a small bowl, filling it with water, and sets it in the basket carefully, sitting on the floor to take them out one by one and dry them off with a towel. He smiles at the meowing kittens, cooing at them and loving them up.)

Austria: (Takes a newspaper and a mat out, putting the food down as well in a wide, flat dish.)  They may eat from that.

Spain: (Takes the kittens from the basket, guiding them to the food and letting them eat. He smiles as they start devouring the food. He hooks a finger into Roderich's pants pocket, pulling him down.)  Come down here, querido.

Austria: (Grabs his pants to keep Antonio from pulling them down too far. Grumbling, he sits next Antonio. He gazes at the kittens with an unreadable look.)

Spain: (Looks at the kittens with this loving expression, eyes just shining from their cuteness. It doesn't take long for them to eat the entire dish of food, one of the curious kittens -- a dark one with white paws, tail-tip, face, and chest -- padding over to Roderich when he's done, placing a single paw on the young Austrian's leg. He smiles.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow. He grabs the kitten, putting it back with the others.)

Kitten 1: (Just returns, looking up at him silently.)

Austria: (Puts kitten back.)

Kitten 1: (Returns again.)  Mew?

Austria: (Puts back.)

Kitten 1: (Comes back, sitting _right_ in front of him, and curls his tail around his paws, looking up with giant kitten eyes.)  Meeeooow~?

Austria: (Gives kitten to Antonio.)

Spain: (Chuckles, holding and petting the kitten, though its attention was mostly on Roderich.)  I think you've unintentionally made a friend, amor . . .

Austria: That's too bad, as they're going to the shelter tomorrow.

Spain: (Frantically.)   _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_ Don't say the _S word_ in front of them!

Austria: Antonio, you're being _ridiculous_ . They're _cats_.

Spain: Cats are very intelligent creatures, Rodrigo. . . You shouldn't underestimate them.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Make sure all of the doors are shut, I don't want them getting into things. I'll be in the piano room.  (Gets up, going to his instrument.)

Spain: (Peers down at the kitten that tried to scamper after Roderich.)  He just doesn't understand, yet. Can we make him understand, little one?  (Grins at the nuzzle to his hand he received in response.)  Si, glad to know you are in agreement with me.  (He pets the kitten, watching over all of them until they started curling up together and dozing off. Then, he left them to their own devices, silently padding to the piano room to see what Roderich was up to.)

Austria: (Just playing the piano, his eyes closed and head down as he plays.)

Spain: (Leans against the wall, listening to the other's wonderful melodies and harmonies, falling under the same spell as Roderich. Completely enamored, he didn't notice a small, brown and tan kitten pad into the room and sit beside Roderich's piano bench, silently listening too.)

Austria: (Continues to plunk away at the keys.)

Kitten 2: (Silently hops up onto the bench, purposefully staying out of Roderich's sight and refraining from rubbing up against the the musician. He curls up right beside him.)

Spain: (Has long since closed his eyes to get fully lost in the music, not realizing he forgot to shut the doors behind him on the way here, though the rest were.)

Austria: (Playing the piano, immune to the world.)

Spain: (Stays there until after Roderich's finished his piece, sighing happily and quietly.)  Muy bello . . .

Austria: Danke Anto- (Blinks as he sees the kitten next to him.)  You forgot to shut the door.

Spain: (Opens his eyes, suddenly realizing there was a kitten beside Roderich.)  E-eh? Lo siento, I thought I shut the door!

Kitten 2: (Quirks his head at Roderich curiously.)

Austria: (Looks at the kitten with his usual cold, sharp gaze.)

Kitten 2: (Moves a small step closer and curls up a minute distance from Roderich.)

Spain: (Pads up behind Roderich and sets gentle hands on his shoulders.)  Querido, I know we have to give them away, but can't you be a bit gentler to them? They're the feline equivalent of children, after all. . .

Austria: (Looks at Antonio. Then, in a dead, limp fashion, he pats the kitten's head. Returns to playing piano.)

Spain: (Pouts, leaning down to peck Roderich's cheek and give his shoulders a squeeze before breaking away. He leaves the kitten, hoping the two will get cozy with each other. He leaves to take care of the others, in case they were wandering too instead of napping.)

Austria: (Ignores the outside world in favor of music.)

Kitten 2: (Naps on the bench, staying there. (Antonio doesn't return and does some cleaning around the house.))

Austria: (Looks at the kitten when done. Making a face, he picks up the kitten and carries it back to the kitchen.)

Kitten 2: (Clamors out of the other's hands and closer to his body, nestling right up against the musician and purring.)

Austria: (Surprised, he pauses for a moment to adjust, continuing on to the kitchen. He tries to get the kitten off, failing. So he just sits on the floor, hoping it will get off on his own.)

Kitten 2: (Just curls closer, purring and gently clinging on.)

Austria: (Sighs. Reclining, he sinks down to lay on the floor as he grows sleepy, curling up.)

Kitten 1: (Comes over and cuddles with his brother, quietly purring as well.)

Kitten 2: (Curls up happily with his brother and the human, purring up a storm and dozing off as well.)

Austria: (Sleeps.)

Spain: (Comes in to check on the kittens and smiles at the sight of Roderich curled up with the kittens. He pulls out his phone and snaps a couple pictures before coming over and gently prying the kittens off Roderich, scooping up the sleeping young man to carry him to their room. He lays Roderich in bed before pulling a couple of articles of clothing off and slipping into bed with him, quietly murmuring.)   _Buenas noches, mi esposa._

Austria: (Cuddles Antonio in his sleep.)

Spain: (Smiles, holding Roderich close and falling asleep.)

Austria: (Wakes up the next morning covered in kittens. Grumpily.)   _Antonio_. . .

Spain: (Wakes up, blinking at the kittens. He simply chuckles and pulls Roderich closer.)  Shhhhh, don't worry about it, querido . . .

Austria: (Grumbles grumpily.)  You were supposed to keep the doors shut.

Spain: I did . . .  (Mumbles.)  Except one.  (Clearer.)  But they're not doing any harm. Look at them-  (Gestures to the sleeping kittens.)  -they're not doing anything wrong . . .

Austria: If we find cat excrement on anything other than the newspaper, _you're_ cleaning it up.

Spain: (Kisses him sweetly.)  I will, _if_ there's anything. I promise.

Austria: _Good_.

Spain: (Gives an encouraging smile with the slightest lacing of a pout.)  Don't be grumpy at me, Rodrigo~. Por favor?

Austria: (Ignores.)  You're taking them to the shelter at noon.

Spain: (Pouts.)

Austria: We can't _afford_ six cats.

Spain: We don't have to keep _all_ of them . . .

Austria: (Gives Antonio a _look_. He doesn't want cats.)

Spain: Why _not?_  (Pouts a little more, reading the other's expression easily.)

Austria: I can't take care of a cat! I already have trouble remembering to feed myself!

Spain: Hey . . you're forgetting I live here too.  (Gently cups the other's face.)  I can take care of you _and_ a cat, and you know that. Si?

Austria: Well, you do have to go to work.

Spain: (He _really_ wants a cat.)  I can remind you, if you'd like . . .

Austria: . . .  (Beginning to look conflicted.)

Spain: It would be nice to have a cat . . . They're rather sweet and gentle creatures, really.  (Chuckles.)  With a spicy streak that reminds me of you, querido. Please?

Austria: (Bites his lip, thinking about it a little.)

Spain: (Watches Roderich's expression carefully, waiting for some kind of a decision or choice the other's leaning towards.)

Austria: . . . Maybe one.

Spain: (Smiles hopefully.)  Maybe one~?

Austria: (Thinks further.)  . . . We might want to two. That way they'll keep each other occupied.

Spain: (Smiles broadly, kissing Roderich.)  Gracias~! Gracias mi unico amor!

Austria: (Begrudgingly returns the kiss.)  You're welcome.

Kitten 2: (Comes up and gets right in Roderich's face with a happy: )  Mew~.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  This one~?

Austria: Why not. He seems to continue following me around. For whatever bizarre reason.

Spain: He _likes_ you, obviously!  (Smiles, turning his attention to the dark kitten who's perched himself on Antonio's shoulder.)  And what about you, pequeño~? Would you like to stay with your brother?

Kitten 1: Merow.  (Curls up on Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: What do you think, querido?

Austria: Ja, these two.

Spain: Bueno~. Our two little hijos!

Austria: (Dryly at his husband.)   _Really?_

Spain: Que? What's wrong with that?

Austria: (Snorts, rolling his eyes.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, leaning forward to kiss the pure daylights out of Roderich.)

Austria: (Gasps, surprised as he melts under the kiss. His eyes sink shut and he follows Antonio's movements smoothly, stroking his tongue against his husband's. His hands go up to grasp Antonio's broad shoulders, tilting his head up into the kiss.)

Spain: (One hand goes to the other's face and the other goes to his waist, pulling Roderich closer and shifting to be more above his Rodrigo. He kisses the other passionately for some time before breaking away, looking into the other's gorgeous violet eyes and purring in his sultry accent.)   _Te quiero._

Austria: (Focuses on trying to get his breath back, a slight glare in his eyes, irritated with how well Antonio can still seduce him.)

Spain: (Simply grins, pleased with himself.)

Austria: (Lightly smacks Antonio's shoulder in retaliation.)

Spain: (Coos with a slight chuckle.)  You know you love me~.

Austria: (Grumbles.)  On occasion, yes.

Spain: (Lightly tickles the other's side, teasingly.)  Not now~?

Austria: (Squirms.)  Hmph. You are correct.

Spain: (Tickles a little more, a false pout on his lips.)  Are you _sure~?_

Austria: (Wiggles, laughing as he tries to dart away.)  Ja!

Spain: (Pulls him close, continuing to tickle him much more mercilessly.)  You _wound_ me, so, mi Rodrigo. Are you _sure~?_

Austria: (His laughter comes harder as he tries to heave Antonio off.)  J-j-j-j-j-jaaaa!

Spain: (Pins him down, chuckling.)   _Well_ , since you do not love me right now, I suppose you won't love _this_. . .  (Leans down, kissing up the other's neck and gently nibbling.)

Austria: (Stiffens before slowly loosening up and melting under the feeling of warm lips and teeth on his neck, a moan in his throat as he leans into the mouth.)

Spain: (Smirks against the flesh, continuing his little adventure along Roderich's neck. He eventually pulls away, only to replace Roderich's skin with his mouth instead, devouring the sweet lips before pulling away and purring playfully, despite knowing the true answer.)   _Do you love me now~?_

Austria: (Weak glare as a reluctant smile quirks the corner of his mouth into a smile as he gives a single nod.)

Spain: (Smiles, kissing him again, but much more simply.)  I love you too.

Austria: (Looks back at Antonio, tilting his head to the side to see multiple sets of inquisitive eyes.)

Spain: (Kind of forgot about the kittens on the bed, to be honest, and peeks back at them with a sheepish smile.)  Well, look at that. We had an audience all along.

Austria: (Makes a face.)   _Wunderbar_. Now let me up?

Spain: (Doesn't move, his thumb pads brushing over Roderich's cheeks, just absorbing the other's beauty into his mind's eye.)  Must I . . . ?

Austria: . . .  (Huffs, carefully settling back on the bed, allowing Antonio to do as he will.)

Spain: (Gives a tiny smile, just observing the other's features for a while -- every hair and crease and change of color in the other's cheeks -- and staring like a lovesick fool, just as he was. Forever in love with the man of his dreams. It's quite a while before he leans down to peck Roderich and finally get up, petting the heads of the kittens as he made his way to the kitchen. He let out a low whistle, and all of the six kittens followed for their breakfast.)  I'll make breakfast for all of us, querido.

Austria: (Gets up, throwing on a robe.)  Danke, I'll be down in a moment.

Spain: De nada, amor.  (He starts a couple things at once and, one after another, different things are rolling out -- the kitten food, their coffee, their breakfast, etc -- and he's sitting with his coffee beside Roderich. Absently, as he watches the kittens eat.)  What will we name them? The two kittens?

Austria: (Points to the darker one.)  Wolfgang.

Spain: (Smiles. Of course Roderich would name him after a famous composer. Not that Antonio was any better.)  Wolfgang and . . . how about Picasso for the other one?

Austria: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Not Pablo?

Spain: Hm. . . That would make more sense, wouldn't it?  (Chuckles.)  Your choice, querido.

Austria: Pablo und Wolfgang it is then.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno.  (He gets up and goes to finish up their breakfast, serving them both up and carrying the plates back to their seats.)  Tell me if it needs anything~.

Austria: (Takes a bite, humming happily at the taste.)   _Mmm_.

Spain: (Eats as well, humming both at the taste and Roderich's happy reaction.)  Glad you like it.

Austria: You are good at cooking, Anton.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Gracias, querido. You're rather good, yourself. . .

Austria: (Hums, nodding as he finishes up, getting up and washing the dishes.)

Spain: (Finishes up as well, bringing the dishes to the sink for Roderich to wash, drying the other dishes to help.)

Austria: (Nearly trips on a kitten.)  EEK!

Spain: (Reaches out to steady Roderich, eyes wide as he looks down at the mini-Satan.)  Gatito! Stay out from under our feet while we work, por favor.

Kitten 3: Mew!  (Scampers off.)

Spain: (Sighs, looking up at Roderich.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Has a hand over his heart, calming himself down.)  That is not needed in my life.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow concernedly. Gently: )  Pablo and Wolfgang won't do that. We'll teach them . . .

Austria: Good, we don't need them injured from us stepping on them.

Spain: (He pecks the other's cheek with a reassuring smile.)  They won't get hurt, I promise.

Austria: (Purses his lips, _finally_ getting to the sink and washing the plates.)

Spain: (Internally cringes, hoping the two kittens _do_ learn to _not_ do as their sibling did, getting under their feet like that. He follows Roderich to help.)

Austria: (Shoos him off.)  Go get ready for work.

Spain: (Sighs, turning back to go get ready.)  Si, si. I take it you want me to take the kittens to the shelter on the way to work?

Austria: Ja, though if you don't have time, I can take them.

Spain: I'll tell you when I get out of the shower!  (Hurries off, greeting the kittens briefly as he realizes what time it is.)

Austria: (Finishes up, then finding a box for the four other kittens and putting them inside it, after putting a towel in.)

Spain: (Gets ready, but -- coming out -- he realizes he's not going to have enough time to drop off the kittens. As he's grabbing his bag: )  Querido? I don't think I'm going to have enough time, can you take them?

Austria: Fine. I'll also see if there's a pet store nearby so Wolfgang und Pablo will have things.

Spain: Bueno.  (Stops in front of Roderich.)  Remember to take your phone, just in case.  (Kisses him happily.)  Okay?

Austria: (Makes a disgruntled face.)  I don't get lost _that_ often.

Spain: (Gently.)  I didn't say you did. I said "just in case." It'll help you find a pet store, if nothing else.

Austria: (Doesn't believe Antonio. Is considering leaving his phone at home out of spite.)  Hmph. I'll see du later.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow imperiously at the face -- or, at least, as imperiously as he can.)  Promise?

Austria: (Narrows his eyes. He makes a noncommittal noise with a dismissive gesture.)  Just get to work; you're going to be _late_.

Spain: (Narrows his eyes right back, leaning in a moment.) _Take your phone._  (He pecks the other and pads to the door, glancing back.)  I'll see you later, querido. Take care.

Austria: Auf wiedersehen, see you tonight.

Spain: Adios, mi amor.  (Blows a kiss with a smile and leaves, heading to work quickly.)

Austria: (Sighs. Getting a couple things ready, he puts Wolfgang and Pablo in a room with newspaper to minimize any damage, as well as give them water and food. He takes the four kittens and his phone, going out the door. It isn't long before he's stopped on the street by a blond man and large, Russian male. They talk a little, and they take two kittens to Roderich's surprize. He got ten dollars out of the deal. Going further, an English and Frenchman stop him, and he gets another ten dollars for the last two kittens, leaving him with an empty box. Using his phone's GPS, he goes to a pet store, buying a bag of litter, a litter box, food and water dishes, two collars, and six different toys. Putting all of that into his box, he follows his GPS back home and begins setting things out and making the house more cat-friendly.)

Spain: (Returns at the end of the day to a rather quiet house. He hangs up his coat and removes his shoes, padding farther into the home.)  Querido? --  *He better have taken his phone to not get lost today. . .

Austria: (Is playing the piano and is deaf to the world.)

Spain: (Eventually comes far enough in to hear the piano and follows the music to the little room where Roderich was playing the instrument. He smiles from the doorway.)

Austria: (Plays Chopin.)

Spain: (Takes note of the familiar composer's work and waits until Roderich is done with the piece to silently pad up behind him and slide his arms affectionately around the Austrian.)  Hola, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Reluctantly melts into the other's arms.) Hallo Antonio.

Spain: (Sweetly: )  How was your day, querido?

Austria: Well. I was able to sell the kittens for twenty dollars before I even arrived at the shelter.

Spain: Really? That's nice. I guess they didn't have to go to a shelter after all.  (Chuckles.)  And the rest of the day?

Austria: I found a pet store and got the essentials. I don't know if we'll being anything else, though.

Spain: We'll find out as we go.

Austria: They're still in their room if you want to check on them.  (Returns to playing his piano dismissively.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's cheek and retracts his arms.)  I'll see if they need anything.  (Pads to the room Roderich had determined to be "their" room and opens up the door, walking in.)  Hola, gatitos. How was your day?  (He sits down, loving up and chatting with the young kittens for quite a while, not noticing as time passed by.)

Austria: (Orders Chinese take-out since he has three coupons.)

Spain: (Hears the doorbell ring a while after that and gets up to answer the door, Roderich getting their first with the money and the coupons. He smiles when the exchange is over.)  Finally used those coupons, hmm~?

Austria: I'm too tired to cook und do the dishes. It saves on time and energy as well.

Spain: (Takes some of the food from him, padding together to the kitchen/dining room.)  Understandable. It's been a long day.

Austria: (Hums, following Antonio to the table, grabbing eating utensils and something to drink for them both, putting it on the table and sitting down. Once Antonio sits down, he bows his head and folds his hands, waiting for Antonio to pray.)

Spain: (Bows his head and makes the sign of the cross before praying.)  Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen.  (Makes the sign of the cross again before looking up and going for the food.)

Austria: (Helps to serve up the food, also digging in.)

Spain: (The two eat their dinner, chatting sparsely with each other, and clean up pretty quickly, the Spaniard noticing just how tired the other was.)  Do you want to go to bed?

Austria: (Nods. Leaving Antonio to finish the dishes, he goes on up ahead, hearing mewing in the kitten room. He silently opens the door to the kitten room and leaving the door open to their room, letting the kittens choose. He puts on pjs, sliding into bed and curling up , almost immediately falling asleep. The two kittens come up into the room, trying to climb up on the bed with great difficulty.)

Spain: (Does the dishes alone and pads to their room once done, surprised to see the door to the kitten room open. He goes to their room and smiles, helping the kittens onto the bed before changing and sliding in with Roderich. Antonio pulls the sleeping Austrian closer and smiles, the kittens adjusting for the new human and cuddling up to them as they all fell asleep.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry we’ve been so inactive lately, but we have some special SpAus things coming up for Christmas in the next few days. Hope you’re excited~. Also, this happened:
> 
> {Zelda: Oh god, I just imagined Francis and Gilbert popping up randomly at the end of the bed like "Yup! Audience you did have- Us!" XD}
> 
> {Andy: A: (Murders 2/3 of the BTT.)}
> 
> {Zelda: XD Antonio might beat him to it, tbh.}
> 
> {Andy: Oh god. Scary Antonio.)
> 
> {Zelda: Yeah.}
> 
> {Andy: Spain: (Creepily.)  What are you two doing here? Why are you looking at my wife in my home without permission? _Why are you still here?}_
> 
> {Zelda: France + Prussia: (Joke around for two seconds before realizing they were going to die.)}


End file.
